Various types of vehicles experience vibrations during operation. Such vibrations are particularly troublesome in rotary winged aircraft (e.g., helicopters, single rotor or tandem rotor) as vibrations transmitted by large rotors can contribute to fatigue and wear on equipment, materials, and occupants within the aircraft.
Currently, vibration control systems and methods are limited in the number of actuators and/or applications used to implement vibration control, as the number of control lines or control channels within a given system are limited. There is not yet an efficient system and/or method of expanding active vibration control without incurring the cost and expense associated with qualifying additional controllers and/or redesigning existing controllers.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved active vibration control systems and methods for various types of vehicles, including aircraft.